


Taste Test

by aunt_zelda



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Food Kink, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9045251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: “You’re a mess,” Marvelous says, circling around to trap Joe by one of the cabinets. He leans down and licks a stripe of frosting from Joe’s chest.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



> Yuletide treat for Laylah.
> 
> Your letter was so enthusiastic I couldn't resist writing you a treat, especially considering that line about frosting and abs. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little fic.

When Joe first sets foot on the Galleon, he’s uncertain and feels vaguely lost. Days, weeks, of being hunted to exhaustion, fighting for his life, and then that near-deadly electric shock to his neck, have left him weak and unsteady. 

“You need some food. But you need a bed first.” Captain Marvelous says, slapping Joe on the shoulder. 

Joe follows the strange man down halls and into a sparsely decorated cabin. There’s a half-burned tapestry on one wall, and a large bunk in the center of the room. The clean sheets and neat blankets look heavenly. 

Hesitating, awaiting some order, Joe is taken by surprise when Marvelous shoves him onto the mattress. 

“Sleep! Rest! I’ll make food, come find me when you’re awake.”

Joe blinks, and watches the man go. It was not what he’d expected, of a man who looked him in the eye and said “the one I want is you.” Perhaps he misunderstood Marvelous. Perhaps Marvelous didn’t think his choice of words through. 

Sleep takes Joe before he can muse any further. 

~*~

Joe has been on the Galleon for twenty-two days, and still Marvelous has not joined him in bed. 

Joe exercises in full view of the Captain, even removing his shirt from time to time, but Marvelous only looks appreciatively at him. He doesn’t order and he doesn’t take. He watches, and goes back to eating. 

Joe starts to doubt that Marvelous intends to couple with him. Perhaps he only wishes for a crewmember after all, not a bedmate as well.

He knows he should feel relief at the fact that Marvelous is not demanding Joe pay him back for the rescue with sexual favors. And he does, he would not relish staying in the company of a man who did such things. 

Still, a part of him thinks that it would not be so bad, if Marvelous were to press or push a little. 

~*~

Their first fight is over Luka. 

Marvelous wants to take the thief on immediately; Joe protests. He sees no reason to trust the greedy-eyed woman, and thinks she would as soon steal the Galleon from them than join as crew. Marvelous points out that he had little reason to trust Joe when he found him, chained and hunted. 

They argue, yelling in a variety of languages, cursing in more. 

Marvelous turns to face Joe, eyes blazing, and steps forward. Joe steps back, eventually hitting the wall of the Galleon. Joe feels a flicker of fear, wondering if Marvelous is about to strike him, or to morph and use one of the strange power suits against him. 

Instead, Marvelous leans close to Joe’s face, and stops, barely a finger’s breadth between their lips. 

Joe closes the gap. He kisses Marvelous with all his frustration, pours months of simmering desire into the movements. He grabs at Marvelous’ hair and groans.

Marvelous pulls back, lower lip slightly puffy, eyes wide, and sinks to his knees. 

Joe braces himself against the wall and stares. 

Marvelous unlaces Joe’s pants and examines his cock curiously, before stroking it tentatively. Joe is about to utter a sarcastic comment when Marvelous envelopes his entire length with his mouth. 

Quickly, far too quickly, Joe is rendered nearly incoherent. 

“She joins the crew.” Marvelous pants, standing up and wiping at his mouth. “You will accept her, as crew. Are we agreed?”

Joe sighs heavily. “Yes, Captain.”

~*~

Marvelous returns scorched with a princess on his arm, like some kind of fairy tale hero. He whines and makes a big dramatic deal of his injuries. While Luka sees to the princess, Joe sees to the Captain’s wounds. 

“These are barely scratches,” Joe notes, presses bandages to Marvelous’ arms. “My drill sergeant would have called them ‘love bites.’”

“There was nothing loving about them.” Marvelous glowers. “I was nearly killed, dozens of times, and barely escaped with the princess in my arms –”

“She was practically carrying you.” Joe points out. He noted that with approval, the princess has steel beneath her silks. There will be no argument of her joining the crew, as far as Joe is concerned. 

“Have you no pity for me, Joe?” Marvelous wails. “I’m a wounded hero!”

Joe snorts. “A dramatic one, I’ll grant you.” He smiles slowly. “I suppose a hero does deserve a reward, doesn’t he?”

“Yes! What … oh …” Marvelous watches as Joe’s hands come to rest at the buckle of his belt. “You don’t … I’m not ordering you, you know?” Marvelous waves a hand. “This isn’t a ship like that.”

“I know. That’s why I want to.” Joe unbuckles Marvelous’ belt. “Do you want to?”

“Find out.” Marvelous grins, and bucks his hips up slightly. 

Marvelous, it turns out, is very eager. Joe, out of practice, uses his hand at the base of Marvelous’ length. From the sounds of his increasingly loud moans, Marvelous doesn’t mind. 

~*~

Don is doing laundry somewhere, but he’s taking forever to do it. Joe has been reduced to an old pair of pants, and no shirt. He’s decided that if Don hasn’t finished with the laundry by the time Joe has frosted his latest cake, Don will not only get no cake, but Joe is going to glare meaningfully at him until the laundry is done. 

Unfortunately, all his aprons are also in the wash, so the smears of frosting end up splattered on Joe’s chest and arms as he frosts the cake. Baking is serious business, and often as gory as battle. 

Marvelous, drawn as ever to the smell of cooking food, appears before too long. He steals licks of frosting from the bowl, until Joe manages to wrest it away from his reach. 

“You’re a mess,” Marvelous says, circling around to trap Joe by one of the cabinets. He leans down and licks a stripe of frosting from Joe’s chest. 

Joe freezes in place. There’s a good chance, Marvelous being as weird as he is, that the man doesn’t actually realize the implications of what he’s doing. Marvelous does a lot of things that would be considered scandalous in all civilized parts of the galaxy without seemingly knowing he’s being scandalous at all. 

Marvelous looks up, smirking triumphantly. 

Joe rolls his eyes and yanks Marvelous up for a proper kiss. Marvelous’ lips taste like frosting and sweat. 

By the time Joe gets back to frosting the cake, Don is done with the laundry. 

That’s good, because both Joe and Marvelous could really do with a change of clothes.


End file.
